¿Quieres ser la cita de San Valentín de mi papi?
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Una pregunta de un niño, da pie para cumplir un anhelado sueño. En un día normal de trabajo, sin esperarlo, Lucas obtiene una cita para San Valentín con el mago más famoso del Mundo Mágico…que también resulta ser su antiguo amor platónico. HP/OC . Slash


-/-/-

-

**¿Quieres ser la cita de San Valentín de mi papi?**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Una pregunta inocente de un niño, da el pie para cumplir un anhelado sueño. En un día normal de trabajo, sin esperarlo, Lucas obtiene una cita para San Valentín con el mago más famoso del Mundo Mágico…que también resulta ser su antiguo amor platónico.

**Parejas:** Harry Potter/OC (¡Mi OC! ¡El querido Lucas!)

**Aclaraciones: **-.-Dedicado todas/os aquellas/os que no tienen con quien pasar este día. Como yo ¬¬-.-

-/-/-¡Y también para las que aman a mi personaje original!-/-/- (No acepto pedidos de secuestro ¬¬ Si lo quieren, tiene que ser por todas la de la ley XD)

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**Harry/Lucas** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

-

-/-/-

-

**Oneshot.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-Día estúpido.

El rubio cenizo fulminó el calendario de la pared con sus ojos celestes. El 14 de febrero estaba encerrado en un corazón rojo, rodeado de pequeños corazoncitos con alas, que se movían alrededor. De seguro eso era obra de su jefa, que estando casada por treinta años, esperaba este día con ansiedad.

Sin embargo, Lucas odiaba esa fecha. No solo por el hecho de no tener con quien festejarla, sino que también se sumaba que todas las relaciones que había tenido hasta ahora fueron desastrosas. De hecho, rompió con su último novio hace un año y medio y había sido tan mala la separación, que Lucas tuvo que pedir al Ministerio una prohibición para que el bastardo no estuviera cerca de él por lo menos a doscientos metros.

-Lucas, ve por favor adelante, mientras yo reviso estas cajas que llegaron, ¿ok?

-Sí, Señora.- musitó, antes de salir del depósito.

Lucas tenía el trabajo que muchos desearían tener, porque él trabaja en Honeydukes. Por supuesto, era solo temporal, hasta que se graduara de la Universidad como medimago. Tenía este trabajo solo para solventar sus estudios, ya que su madre no tenía el suficiente dinero como para pagar sus gastos.

Con un humor no muy bueno, Lucas se ubicó tras el mostrador donde estaba la caja y miró por la ventana. La primavera se acercaba y ya no había nieve y se podía ver como los árboles volvían a la vida.

-Papi… ¿tienes una cita para San Valentín?- escuchó que la voz de un niño decía, tras unos estantes donde estaban los chocolates. No podía ver los cuerpos, pero sí los zapatos y ellos se miraban costosos.

-No, no tengo.- la voz del hombre era profunda y Lucas se estremeció al escucharla. Era una clase de voz que tú desearías que te dijera cosas bochornosas al oído, mientras estabas en la cama. No importó que sonara irritada y cansada en estos momentos.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo trabajo ese día.

-Pero mi mami también trabaja, pero escuché que le decía a la abuela que ella tenía una cita.

Lucas refregó sus brazos al sentir como la temperatura del local caía unos centígrados.

-¿En serio?- esta vez, la voz era un siseo frío.- Que bueno por ella…

-¿Estás enojado, papi?

Hubo un largo silencio después de la pregunta y Lucas se impacientó por escuchar la respuesta. _Perfecto… ahora escucho conversaciones ajenas para calmar mi frustración por San Valentín._

-No.

-No te preocupes, papi. Yo te conseguiré una cita para San Valentín.- la voz del niño sonaba resuelta.

-No la necesito, James.

-Sí, si la necesitas.

-Lo que tú digas.- el hombre dejó salir un largo suspiro sufrido.- ¿Deseas más ranas de chocolate?

-Nopes, con estas me basto y sobro hasta pasado mañana.

-¿Seguro…?- esta vez la voz del hombre era claramente sarcástica.

-Sipi.

-Entonces vamos a la caja.

Lucas se enderezó en su lugar, no vaya ser que lo descubrieran que escuchaba. Sin embargo, toda su actitud desinteresada se desplomó al ver quien aparecía detrás el estante.

Era el hombre más hermoso, más famoso y con buen cuerpo e increíbles ojos esmeraldas que era el sueño de muchas y muchos del Mundo Mágico. Un ligero rubor se apoderó del rostro de Lucas al reconocerlo. _¡Harry Potter!_ Que fue el amor platónico de Lucas durante su adolescencia.

En sus años de Hogwarts, Lucas estuvo profundamente enamorado del héroe, hasta escribía las cosas absurdas de los enamorados en sus pergaminos durante clases. Cosas como "Harry & Lucas", "Lucas y Harry 4ever" o "Harry y Lucas x100pre", todo eso siguió hasta que a sus catorce, el hombre tuvo un hijo con Ginny Weasley. Porque si bien el hombre ya estaba casado cuando él comenzó a idolatrarlo, siempre había esperanza, en estos tiempos un casamiento iba y venía. Sin embargo, cuando se enteró del nacimiento de James Potter, el corazón de Lucas se rompió en mil pedazos y todas sus ilusiones murieron. Siendo él un hijo de madre soltera, él nunca podría quitarle un padre a un pequeño muchacho. Fue desde ese momento que comenzó a tener relaciones, pero todas llegaron a ser desastrosas.

El chico creía que ese amor había pasado, pero su corazón que batía a velocidades hipertensas, las mariposas en su estómago y el calor en sus mejillas parecían decir otra cosa.

-Hola.- saludó Harry, con una sonrisa que hizo que las rodillas de Lucas se convirtieran en gelatina.

-Um… buenos días.- el rubio se odió porque su voz salió como un chirrido asustado.

-Vamos a llevar esto.- dijo Harry, dejando una canasta llena de dulces en el mostrador.

Lucas asintió, tratando de vencer el rubor en sus mejillas, pero era imposible. Asi que solo desvió la mirada y comenzó a calcular cuanto sería el total.

-¡Hola!

Los ojos celestes se desviaron al pequeño niño de seis años. Si no se equivocaba, ese era James Potter, el único hijo de Harry y Ginny Potter. Aunque si los rumores eran cierto (y las recientes palabras que escuchó lo confirmaban) la pelirroja era actualmente nuevamente una Weasley, porque ella y Harry habían dividido caminos hace un año. Pero nunca salió nada oficial en el diario, aunque era bien sabido que Harry Potter era muy discreto con su vida personal.

-Hola.

-Soy James Potter, ¿y tú?

-Lu-Lucas Zallio, un gusto conocerte.

El niño hizo muecas y, de repente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Lucas… ¿quieres ser la cita de San Valentín de mi papi?

Un sonido de varios paquetes cayendo al piso se hizo escuchar en la tienda. Lucas había dejado caer la bolsa de papel que estaba cargando y miraba con incredulidad al chico. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿El niño acababa de ofrecerle el deseo que esperó tener durante toda su adolescencia?

-James.- amonestó Harry.

Y el globo de gloria de Lucas se pinchó. Por supuesto, era solo una propuesta de un pequeño muchacho, el padre nunca consentiría salir con un desconocido y mucho menos uno como él. _Bueno… al menos tengo una anécdota que contar cuando me reúna con mis amigos. Que Harry Potter me pidió una cita… ellos no tienen que saber que fue su hijo de seis años._

-¿No quieres?- pidió James, haciendo un puchero.

-Eh… yo…

-Discúlpalo.- dijo Harry.

-¡Pero papá! ¡Necesitas una cita y creo que él es perfecto!- los ojos oscuros del niño se posaron en él.- ¡Es joven y apuesto! ¡Y _trabaja_ en Honeydukes! ¡Si _te casas con él_ podré tener dulces gratis toda mi vida!

Lucas estaba seguro que ahora su cara se asemejaba a la de un tomate. _¿Casarnos? Pero tenemos que tener un par de citas primero y probar si el sexo es bueno entre nosotros… Aunque Harry debe ser todo un semental. _Una mirada de horror cruzó la cara del chico al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos._ ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Estoy delirando!_

-James, basta. Estás desconcertando al muchacho.

Al escuchar la voz de su amor platónico, Lucas se erizó.

-No soy un muchacho.- gruñó.- Tengo veinte años.

Harry lo miró, enarcando una ceja. El rubor de Lucas volvió por completo. Pero era verdad, "El-hombre-que-vivió" cumplió sus treinta años solo el año pasado y él sus veinte el enero de este año, así que solo se llevaban diez años de diferencia y él no tenía derecho a tratarlo como un niño.

-Bien… lo siento.- de disculpó cortésmente.

-¿Por qué no quieres ser la cita de San Valentín de mi papi?- los ojos chocolate estaban medio mojados y el labio inferior del chico temblaba.

Lucas se asustó. _¡Oh, Dios, no llores! ¡No me lo perdonaría nunca!_

-C-Creo que… si tu padre es el interesado, él me lo debería pedir.

El rubio se felicitó por su respuesta. Sin embargo, mucho a su sorpresa, toda expresión de tristeza se borró de la cara del niño, para ser sustituida por una radiante sonrisa, con la cual giró hacia su padre.

-¿Y bien…?- exigió la criatura a su padre.

Harry suspiró y rascó su cabeza, un movimiento que Lucas miró embelezado. Cuando los ojos verdes se posaron en los suyos, congeló.

-¿Lucas… Zallio, era?

-Eh… si…- el chico pestañeó confundido.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer este jueves?

-Um… no… cerramos a los ocho y luego me voy a mi casa.- Lucas sentía que estaba faltando algo en toda esa extraña conversación, pero por su vida no podía conjeturar que era.- ¿Por qué…?

-¿Quieres ser mi cita de San Valentín?

Afuera, un gato saltó sobre un ratón, pero este se escapó. Un pájaro trajo más paja para formar su nido. Arthur Weasley encontró otro enchufe para su colección. Dobby recibió su paga de un galeón por su trabajo y Lucius Malfoy le dijo a su amante, Remus Lupin, que ya estaba divorciado de su esposa.

-¿Hola…?- Harry agitó su mano frente a los ojos del muchacho.- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Lucas sacudió su cabeza y miró confundido a Potter.

-Disculpe… creo que tuve un interrupción mental. ¿Qué me pregunto?

El de ojos verdes enarcó una ceja y sonrió divertido.

-Que si quieres ser mi cita de San Valentín este jueves.

-¿… qué…?

-¡Demonios sangrientos! ¡Acepta de una vez!

-¡James!- Harry se giró a su hijo, escandalizado.- ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

James se ruborizó.

-Del tío Ron…- musitó tímido.

-Maldición.- su hijo enarcó una ceja y Harry carraspeó nervioso, antes de girar a ver al Lucas, que parecía estar dentro de una "interrupción mental" nuevamente, pero Harry no tenía más tiempo que perder.- Entiendo si es que no deseas salir conmigo…

-¡¡¡No!!!- chilló Lucas, volviendo en si por arte de magia.- ¡Digo, sí! ¡Si deseo ser su cita!- un rubor intenso estaba en sus mejillas, pero sus ojos celestes brillaban con decisión.

-Entonces pasaré por ti el jueves a las ocho.- sonrisa.

Lucas no supo como es que terminó de hacer el cálculo o en que momento metió todos los dulces en una bolsa y se lo entregó a Potter. Él solo sentía que estaba flotando en un nube y nada en su alrededor importaba.

-

**-.14 de Febrero.-**

**-**

-Deja de retorcerte, mi muchacho.- la dueña de Honeydukes sonrió de lado al ver el nerviosismo de su empleado.

-¡No puedo!- volvió a mirarse en el espejo que había tras el mostrador.- Falta tan poco para cumplir mi sueño… ¿Qué hora es…?

-Son las 19:45.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- chilló Lucas girando asustado para ver el reloj. Su corazón calmó al ver que solo eran las 18:45 y fulminó con la mirada a su jefa al escucharla reír.

-Lo siento… no pude evitarlo.

-Malvada.- masculló.

Sin embargo, su ansiedad no disminuyó y todo el tiempo estuvo mirando el reloj odiando que pasara tan lenta la hora. Innecesario decir, Lucas no prestó atención a los clientes y la dueña se tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo sola, porque el único objeto que tenía toda la atención de su empleado era el reloj.

Eventualmente, la hora pasó (¡Muy lentamente!) y cuando el reloj dio las 19:50 la peor pesadilla de Lucas se hizo realidad.

-¡¡Lucas, mi amigo!!- un castaño entró al local, seguido de otros dos varones.- ¡Justo el muchacho que buscábamos!

-¡¿Qué… qué hacen ustedes aquí?!- chirrió.

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí?- habló el moreno de la derecha.- Sabíamos que esta noche te ibas a ir a amargar a tu casa, así que decidimos venir a buscarte para salir de juerga.- sonrió.

-¡No!

-¿Qué?- el ultimo de los tres chicos frunció el ceño.- ¿No deseas salir con nosotros?

-¡No! ¡Y ahora váyanse!- chilló.

-Que mal amigo.- el castaño llevó una mano a su pecho.- Y pensar que vinimos a levantarte el ánimo…

-Y nos hechas como un perro.- el moreno fingió llorar.- Derrick, Alan… vámonos.

-Pensé que lo íbamos a arrastrar aunque se negara.- el rubio identificado como Derrick se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh, cierto.- Alan asintió.- ¡John tú tómalo de un brazo y yo del otro!

-¡Perfecto!

-¡No!

Justo cuando Lucas se agazapó en su mostrador impidiendo que sus amigos lo tocaran, la puerta dio un campanilleo y por ahí entró Harry Potter.

-Er… ¿interrumpo algo?- pidió confundido.

El horror de Lucas aumentó.

-¡Harry Potter!- exclamaron sus _ex amigos_, con sorpresa.

-Hola.- sonrió.

Los tres chicos le dieron saludos torpes al mayor y Harry sonrió divertido, antes que sus ojos pasaran a Lucas.

-¿Listo para irnos?

Lucas no contestó, porque estaba demasiado embelesado en el cuerpo de su cita. Harry estaba vestido con una hermosa túnica color azul oscuro, con detalles en oro en los puños y cuello. Su cabello estaba tan despeinado como siempre, pero parecía que había usado algún tipo de gel para poder domesticarlo un poco. El detalle más llamativo era que los anteojos faltaban, lo que hacía que el chico pudiera ver sus ojos verdes en todo su esplendor.

-¿A quién le habla?- quiso saber Alan.

-A Lucas.- cabeceó al chico mudo.- Tenemos una cita hoy.

-¡¡¡¿Disculpe?!!!

El grito de sus tres amigos bajó de la nube al chico rubio y entonces tomó cartas en el asunto. No haciendo caso de las protestas y preguntas de sus amigos, el chico los sacó de la tienda, se despidió de su jefa y arrastró a Harry a la zona de aparición.

-Esos idiotas…- mascullaba, no notando que agarraba a Harry del brazo.

-Puedo caminar solo, ¿sabes?

Lucas se detuvo en seco y miró su mano, ruborizado hasta las orejas, soltó el brazo del hombre, como si quemara.

-Lo siento.- masculló, mirando al piso.

-No te preocupes.- sonrió antes de sacar un llave de su túnica.- Vamos a ir en Traslador hacia el restaurante. ¿No tienes problemas con este método de viaje, verdad?

-Um… no… pero mis aterrizajes no son buenos.

-Ok. Yo tampoco era bueno, pero eventual tuve que aprender a no caer de culo cuando llegaba, era demasiado desconcertante.- rió haciendo que el corazón de Lucas saltara.- Yo te sostendré cuando lleguemos, ¿te parece?

-… si.

-Bueno, vamos.- dijo, ofreciendo un extremo de la llave a su cita.

El restauran era hermoso y costoso y Harry y Lucas pasaron un linda velada, charlando y riendo, sobre todo por la torpeza del menor, que estaba tan nervioso que a veces decía cosas que no debía. Fue por eso que Lucas pasó casi toda la noche ruborizado y mirando hacia su plato.

Por la noche, luego de que Harry le entregara un par de chocolates franceses al chico, quien los aceptó gustoso, partieron hacia el departamento del menor.

-Parece un bonito lugar.- comentó Harry, estando parado fuera del complejo de departamentos donde vivía su cita.

Lucas contuvo el impulso de invitarlo a entrar, no quería que pensara que era un puto que lo invitaba adentro después de la primera cita. _Aunque no me importaría dejarlo subir y que me hiciera suyo de todas las formas posibles. ¡Argh! ¡Tranquilo, Lucas!_

-Lo es.- masculló, intentado que sus hormonas no tomaran control de su mente.

De repente, Harry pareció algo nervioso y mordió su labio inferior, algo que sorprendió a Lucas.

-Um… mi hijo me dijo… que… si esto es una cita… debo terminarla como todas.- lo miró intensamente. Lucas tragó saliva.- Así que… tengo que darte un beso de despedida.

-Oh…- pestañeó.- tu hijo es un persona muy inteligente.

Harry rió y Lucas se tapó la boca con ambas manos, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

-No dije eso en voz alta, ¿cierto?

-Sí, si lo hiciste.- murmuró, acercándose al muchacho.

Lucas congeló en su lugar cuando sintió el par de fuertes manos rodear su estrecha cintura y casi paró de respirar cuando los labios de su amor tocaron los suyos. Pronto su estupor se derritió y comenzó a responder el beso. ¡No había manera de que sus interrupciones mentales lograran hacerle perder este momento! Dejando un pequeño gemido, los brazos de Lucas cobraron vida y rodearon el cuello de Harry, mientras su cuerpo se pegaba al más musculoso.

Demasiado pronto para el gusto del muchacho, Harry se separó de él. Las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas y en los ojos de Harry había una emoción que Lucas descubrió era lujuria.

-Eh… tengo que irme.- dijo Harry, algo ruborizado.- Supongo que… repetiremos esto, ¿si?

-¿El beso? Si, seguro.- dijo rápidamente.

Harry rió.

-Yo hablaba de la cita, pero podemos repetir ambas cosas si lo deseas.

-Oh…- su cara estaba roja.- S-Seguro… solo dígame cuando.

-Te mandaré una lechuza.

-Sí… esperaré.

Con una velocidad adquirida en sus años de buscador en el colegio y de Auror para el Ministerio, Harry atrapó la cintura de Lucas y le robó otro beso que los dejó a ambos sin aliento. Luego de terminar, Harry apoyó su frente sobre la del más pequeño.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Lucas Zallio.

Lucas sonrió tímido.

-Feliz San Valentín para ti también, Harry Potter.

-

**¡¡¡Feliz San Valentín para todas!!! (Hasta para aquellas como yo que no tienen con quien pasarlo u.u)**

-

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**Harry/Lucas** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

-

**Notas de Uko-chan**¡¡¡Hola!!!

Este oneshot va dedicado especialmente a **Mayu** (Anteriormente Lluvia Azul), porque una conversación por MSN con ella me dio el ánimo necesario como para hacer este oneshot.

¡Gracias Mayu!

Espero que les haya gustado la sorpresa ñ.ñ

Tengo pensado hacer un fic Harry/Lucas en el futuro… ¿qué les parecería eso?

¡Feliz día de San Valentín para todas/os!

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este oneshot!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

**-/-**


End file.
